Et les écrits restent
by BadAngel666
Summary: Post Poudlard. Harry n'est pas très doué pour manier les mots, peut être que son professeur particulier l'aidera à combler ses lacunes en ce domaine... mais pas que dans celui ci. HPDM.


**Auteur **: BadAngel666

**Titre **: Et les écrits restent.

**Pairing **: HP/DM

**Rating **: Un bon vieux M (ce qui n'était pas forcément prévu au départ ¬¬)

**Disclaimer **: Rien à moi, tout à JK Rowling, que je remercie pour ses personnages et son univers, sans elle j'aurais dû me farcir un boulot titanesque et là, j'ai eu qu'à lui piquer Harry, Draco et les autres :p

**Avertissement **: Cette histoire contient des scènes explicites et pourrait provoquer chez les lecteurs les plus sensibles un assaut d'images mentales choquantes, par conséquent je prierai les parents d'éloigner leur progéniture trop jeune de cette page dans les plus brefs délais, quant à celles et ceux qui ont du mal avec les histoires dans lesquelles les messieurs sont avec d'autres messieurs, ils ne sont pas obligés de rester. Pour les autres – adultes consentants, adolescents capables d'endurer la lecture des susmentionnées scènes et autres – vous pouvez rester, à vos risques et périls.

**Résumé **: « Harry ! L'Ecole des Aurors te laisse beaucoup de temps libre, profites-en pour suivre des cours intéressants à côté, ça t'aidera beaucoup, j'en suis certaine. », avait dit Hermione… Il l'avait cue, il n'aurait pas du.

**Note de l'auteur **: Comment allez vous les jeunes ? Bien ? Ca va pas durer, je pense, vu le mortel ennui de ce qui suit, mais vous avez cliqué, c'est pour en ch… euh… suer :p

Je sais ce que vous vous dites : « tiens, elle vis encore », eh oui, je suis toujours là, irréductible, inamovible, invincible, et encore tout plein de qualificatifs qui finissent en « ible ».

Il y a pas mal de temps que j'ai envie de vous poster un petit quelque chose histoire de vous faire patienter (qui a dit « me faire pardonner » ?) pour la longue (très longue ?) attente sur ma fic principale, à savoir « À ta Merci ». Je vais continuer, c'est prévu, je cherchais juste à battre mon propre record de non-publication sur le site, ce qui est fait, je suis même en passe de vaincre BlackNemesis qui a mis un an et demi à poster entre deux chapitre de « Trauma » donc voyez, tout est calculé… Oui, ou pas :p

Bref, mes plates excuses, y compris à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, sachant que la migration informatique n'est pas mon fort, j'ai donc perdu une centaine de reviews en passant de Outlook à Entourage, on s'en fout mais du coup je ne sais plus à qui répondre donc mille excuses si je vous oublie.

Tout ça pour vous dire que ce OS, c'est cadeau (j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop difficiles :s) et merci encore à tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews ou autre, ça me permet de croire que je ne suis pas encore une antiquité du fandom :p

**Remerciements **: à _Artoung_, parce que si elle ne m'avait pas tatanné le patapouf, j'en serais encore à la page 9 ; à _BN_, pour ses suggestions, corrections, nougats virtuel, et pour son soutien face à _Artoung_ et ses menaces dès que le nom de _Charlie Weasley_ apparaît dans une fic ; à _Charlie Weasley_, juste pour avoir été le hottie idéal :p

**Dédicace **: une dédicace à celle qui est et sera toujours la number one pour moi : ma douce _Vif d'or_, ainsi qu'une à _Artoung_, parce que j'ai commis le sacrilège de la réveiller à huit heures du matin et que c'était une dédicace où la pendaison…

Voilà, fini de raconter ma life (rien à dire de toute façon), donc à vous, bon courage et à tout à l'heure (pour ceux qui auront survécu quoi).

**oOo**

**Et les écrits restent**

– Oh par _pitié_, Harry… Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ! s'écria Ronald Weasley.

– Désolé, Ron, répondit son meilleur ami en reportant son regard sur lui, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

La répartie du rouquin se perdit entre les tranches multiples de son sandwich, et Harry en fut soulagé.

Son regard fut attiré par le tas de parchemins qui jonchait le sol juste devant lui, il grimaça et préféra ignorer royalement les notes plus qu'alarmantes qui s'étalaient en rouge sur certains.

Le mois d'octobre commençait à peine et déjà Harry perdait son courage et sa motivation. Pourtant il faisait exactement ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire, mais il devait avouer que les cours étaient beaucoup plus difficiles que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu la stupidité d'écouter Hermione…

« _Harry ! L'Ecole des Aurors te laisse beaucoup de temps libre, profites-en pour suivre des cours intéressants à côté, ça t'aidera beaucoup, j'en suis certaine_. », avait-elle dit.

Intéressants… Stupides oui !

L'année précédente avait été très éprouvante pour Harry, ses amis avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu pour l'aider mais à la fin, il avait dû faire face à son destin, et accessoirement à Voldemort. S'il avait triomphé, ça n'avait été que par chance, mais cela, tout le monde l'occultait pour faire de lui un héros sans peur et sans reproches.

Alors que Harry avait eu peur…

Alors que lui-même se reprochait de n'avoir pu sauver ceux qui avaient perdu la vie.

Beaucoup de choses qui avaient éveillé en lui le besoin de faire _autre chose_… Et sa meilleure amie avait suggéré qu'il suive un cours facultatif dans l'université sorcière contiguë à l'Académie des Aurors, et le jeune homme avait dû s'avouer que la perspective d'être plus occupé qu'il ne l'était le séduisait.

Il avait donc fait confiance à Hermione pour lui trouver une occupation ludique et utile, ce qu'elle avait fait mais Harry devait bien admettre que le premier mois n'avait pas été concluant.

Le cours en lui-même n'était pas si invivable, les sujets étaient plutôt intéressants et le professeur était vraiment sympathique mais il y avait un élément perturbateur.

Ce petit quelque chose qui empêchait Harry de se concentrer sur autre chose, juste parce qu'il était là. Il aurait pourtant dû être habitué, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il perdait pied. C'était stupide mais c'était ainsi.

Une nouvelle fois, les yeux de Harry se fixèrent sur une chevelure d'un blond unique que les rayons du soleil automnal faisaient briller, et il poussa un soupir. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Ron l'assassiner du regard mais il ne se détourna pas, après tout, qu'y avait-il de mal à regarder ?

Harry avait retrouvé par hasard Draco Malfoy peu après la rentrée, il avait été très surpris de le voir à l'Université Sorcière de Londres car on lui avait dit que l'ancien Serpentard était parti pour les Etats-Unis peu après le procès qui avait condamné Lucius Malfoy à la réclusion criminelle à perpétuité.

Les deux jeunes gens ne s'étaient pas battus, ils s'étaient lancés quelques regards mauvais comme pour entretenir la flamme d'une vieille rancœur mais l'envie n'y était plus, en tout cas pour Harry.

Car Harry Potter s'était aperçu depuis longtemps qu'il n'éprouvait plus de haine pour Draco Malfoy.

Ce qu'il ressentait, il ne le savait pas vraiment lui même, c'était un mélange d'attraction et de répulsion assez agréable dès qu'il osait y céder, aussitôt que son regard glissait sur le corps de l'autre. C'était une étrange envie de se rapprocher, de toucher, de serrer… Le jeune héros s'était d'ailleurs bien souvent demandé comment il était passé de l'envie de frapper ce visage si parfait au désir de le toucher simplement…

Pendant les combats contre les Mangemorts, Harry avait eu envie de poser ses mains sur le front de Draco pour en effacer les plis soucieux dus à son activité d'agent double et – les trois Gryffondor avaient été surpris de l'apprendre – à son inquiétude pour Severus Snape, qui jour après jour mettait sa vie en jeu plus que quiconque pour à la fois sauver le plus d'innocents possible et garder le secret sur ses activités au sein de l'Ordre.

Harry avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec le jeune espion quelques fois, mais il avait toujours eu l'impression que Draco était mal à l'aise… Peut-être lui même l'était-il aussi, car ces rares échanges lui avaient permis de réaliser combien il était dangereux de s'approcher de l'autre… C'était comme s'approcher trop près d'une flamme en croyant qu'elle va simplement nous réchauffer, alors qu'en réalité elle va nous brûler.

Ce danger d'une nature inconnue pour lui l'avait poussé à rester éloigné de l'autre garçon depuis.

Lorsque les cours avaient commencé et que Harry s'était rendu à son premier cours optionnel poétiquement intitulé « L'art des lettres », il avait eu le choc de trouver le blond tranquillement installé au premier rang.

Son véritable calvaire avait commencé là, car il avait réalisé combien sa brûlure était profonde… Et combien il allait être difficile pour lui de ne pas s'approcher plus près.

– Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… geignit Ron. Je suis en train de manger !

– Oh, comme si quelque chose pouvait te couper l'appétit, intervint la voix rieuse de Hermione qui venait d'arriver et était en train de s'asseoir en tentant héroïquement de ne pas mourir étouffée sous la pile de livre qu'elle venait d'emprunter à la bibliothèque.

La jeune femme parvint finalement à poser l'édifice précaire au sol sans encombre.

– Bonjour Hermione, la salua Harry, heureux que son arrivée lui ait épargné une énième série de récriminations diverses et variées à l'encontre de Draco.

– Bonjour ! Vous savez, je suis jalouse de votre bibliothèque, il y a des ouvrages réellement intéressants et je ne peux pas les emprunter.

– Il y a une bibliothèque ? demanda Ron, l'air étonné.

– Personne ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un boulet ? Mais bien sûr qu'il y a une bibliothèque, et elle est très bien fournie. Il y a des tas de livres concernant la magie noire et les contre sorts, et aussi…

Harry décrocha rapidement, il connaissait par cœur les discussions houleuses de ses deux amis. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils ne cessaient de se chamailler, comme quoi il existait encore des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Un rire clair et agréable se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là, Malfoy riait à la plaisanterie de l'un de ses amis. Il était véritablement magnifique lorsqu'il souriait.

C'était ce qui avait fait réchauffé Harry la première fois : son sourire. Pas ce sourire froid et hautain qu'il distribuait à Poudlard, mais l'autre, le vrai. Celui qui faisait briller ses yeux d'une lueur de joie enfantine et creusait sa joue gauche d'une fossette. Lorsqu'il souriait ainsi, Harry n'avait pas de mal à imaginer l'enfant qu'il avait été et dont il avait gardé le sourire.

Draco Malfoy souriait beaucoup plus depuis la fin de la guerre, comme si l'on avait ôté un fardeau terriblement lourd à porter de ses épaules.

Et Harry se sentait une nouvelle fois irrésistiblement attiré.

Il se surprit à penser que finalement, Hermione avait peut-être eu raison de l'inscrire à ce cours…

Ou pas.

**oOoOo**

Daniel Richards était un sorcier typiquement anglais et il s'enorgueillissait de tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Homme de lettres passionné de lecture, érudit et écrivain à ses heures, il avait choisi de faire profiter de son expérience les jeunes gens de l'Université Sorcière de Londres et chaque année il ne pouvait que se féliciter de ce choix lorsqu'il voyait l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez ses étudiants. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il enseignait et il aimait énormément cela.

Lorsqu'au début de l'année on lui avait donné la liste de ses élèves, le professeur Richards avait été très surpris d'y trouver le nom de Harry Potter. Tout le monde savait que le jeune héros était inscrit à l'Académie des Aurors… Mais il n'avait rien dit, après tout si le jeune homme désirait apprendre l'art subtil des lettres, qui était-il pour l'en empêcher ?

Hélas, il avait rapidement déchanté, car le jeune Potter ne semblait pas s'intéresser à sa matière… Il était rêveur, n'écoutait rien, ne répondait pas aux questions.

Richards avait songé à le convoquer pour lui demander s'il éprouvait le besoin de prendre des cours de soutien mais jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas osé… C'était Harry Potter, et comme tout le monde, Richards avait un faible pour lui.

Il lui avait donné un mois pour s'adapter…

Le mois se terminait, et le bilan était catastrophique.

Les élèves entrèrent dans la classe en bavardant, ils s'installèrent en bavardant et continuèrent de bavarder jusqu'à ce que le professeur n'entre à son tour par la petite porte qui donnait sur son bureau.

– Bonjour, jeunes gens, dit-il avec un sourire paternaliste. Aujourd'hui, ce sera un cours très différent de ceux que vous avez pu avoir jusqu'alors. Oui, car cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui parlerai, mais vous.

Un brouhaha monta dans la salle, Richards eut un sourire, il adorait ce moment de l'année où il partageait l'art de l'écriture avec ses élèves. Mais c'était également un test très important.

– Je vous ai déjà fait partager les écrits de divers auteurs, et vous avez pu constater le talent de chacun. Je désire à présent connaître vos talents en écriture.

– Professeur, fit une voix masculine au premier rang, que voulez vous dire par là ?

Richards eut un petit rire, il aimait beaucoup la sensibilité de ce jeune homme qui ne lui avait rendu que des devoirs exemplaires depuis le début de l'année.

– Je pense que vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce que je vais vous demander de faire, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire amusé et hocha la tête.

– Vous ne nous avez fait lire que des auteurs romantiques pour l'instant, je suppose que la lettre d'amour est pour vous un passage obligé dans l'apprentissage de l'art de l'écriture.

Quelques murmures stupéfaits parcoururent les élèves, et Richards remarqua la soudaine pâleur de Harry Potter même si ce dernier était assis au fond de la salle.

– Exact, Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il finalement avant de hausser le ton pour donner ses consignes. Je vous donne une heure pour écrire une lettre d'amour, vous pouvez la dédier à une personne en particulier ou à tout autre chose. Vous lirez ensuite votre prose devant vos camarades.

Le couperet était tombé, on n'entendit plus un seul bruit autre que le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin.

Richards espéra pour le jeune Potter une visite des muses… Sinon il ne verrait pas d'autre solution que de lui donner le choix entre les cours de soutien et l'abandon de cette matière.

De son côté, Harry Potter était plus que mal à l'aise… Il avait senti que cette journée serait de celles qui lui donnaient des envies de partir s'enterrer sous sa couette avec une bouteille de vodka, mais il avait été raisonnable et s'était rendu à tous ses cours… Il n'aurait pas dû.

Il en revint à maudire sa meilleure amie pour le choix de cette option débile.

Non mais sans blagues… Hermione avait bien assez à faire de ses journées entre ses cours de médicomagie, ses options de littérature sorcière et Ron. Elle aurait pu le laisser tranquille.

Mais « tranquille » n'était pas dans le dictionnaire Hermionien visiblement.

Tout comme « lettre d'amour » ne faisait pas partie des options de la machine de guerre Potterienne.

Harry regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et sentit son visage pâlir un peu plus… Il ne restait que cinq minutes avant que le professeur ne relève les copies, et il avait écrit en tout… quelques mots … qu'il avait raturés sans pitié parce que « Malfoy a le sourire le plus excitant de la Création » n'était pas une chose à dire, et ce n'était pas parce que c'était vrai que c'était poétique.

Il était cuit.

La sueur froide qui coulait déjà le long de sa colonne vertébrale se fit glaciale lorsque le professeur quitta son siège et annonça d'une voix forte :

– Veuillez cesser d'écrire, je vous prie, le temps imparti est écoulé.

Harry sentit son parchemin lui glisser des doigts alors qu'il était attiré comme un aimant par la baguette de Sir Richards, et ses craintes se révélèrent fondées quand le regard déçu de l'homme rencontra le sien.

Etant un professeur qui refusait d'humilier ses élèves, ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire et même si Harry lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'en était pas moins atterré par son incapacité à aligner deux mots sur une page vierge.

Pourtant la personne qu'il aimait lui inspirait des choses, mais il se sentait incapable de synthétiser cela.

Un raclement de gorge le sortit de sa torpeur aux allures de désespoir et il se résolut à écouter les proses des autres élèves, certains n'étaient pas beaucoup plus doués que lui, peut-être son moral remonterait-il d'un cran à la fin du cours.

Quelques quarante cinq minutes plus tard, Harry dut s'avouer qu'il passait un très bon moment, car ses camarades ne manquaient pas d'humour. Liam Westminster avait vanté la beauté et la profondeur de son dressing, Nora Leigh avait fait l'apologie de la tarte aux fraises et d'autres avaient avoué avec plus ou moins de brio leur amour inconditionnel à ceux qu'ils aimaient.

Il ne devait plus rester grand monde à présent, ils étaient vingt élèves et dix huit avaient déjà lu leurs essais.

Presque tous donc…

Oui, tous sauf…

– Draco Malfoy, appela Sir Richards, j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin.

Le meilleur… Harry eut une soudaine envie de partir en courant.

Le jeune homme blond quitta sa place au premier rang et se saisit du parchemin que lui tendait l'enseignant. Il balaya la salle du regard, Harry détourna le sien.

La voix de Draco Malfoy s'éleva, dépourvue de son ancien ton méprisant, dénuée de tout sarcasme. Douce et envoûtante.

Harry ne put que le regarder, littéralement sous le charme.

« _Mon Amour, _souffla-t-il comma s'il s'adressait à une seule personne.

_Il n'y a que dans cette lettre que je peux parler de toi comme ça._

_Il n'y a que derrière ma feuille que je m'autorise à associer ton prénom à tout ce qui embellit ma vie. _

_C'est un cache-cache délicieux pour la plus part des amoureux, mais pas pour moi. Il faudrait pour cela que tu m'aimes aussi._

_Et si on faisait l'espace d'un instant comme si tu m'aimais aussi… ?_

_Allez faisons semblant, juste le temps de cette lettre…_

_Je l'imagine bien, ton amour pour moi, aussi passionné que tendre. Je sais que tu es comme ça… Tu te demandes sans doute comment je le sais, mais la réponse est si simple : je t'ai observé, je t'ai vu tant de fois avec d'autres… et j'en ai souffert, mon cœur a saigné des dizaines de fois tandis que mon esprit imaginait tes mains sur d'autres corps que le mien, tes yeux captivés par d'autres que moi. Mais je n'ai jamais pu cesser de te chercher du regard, espérant trouver un jour cette lueur jumelle à celle qui m'anime. _

_J'imagine le goût de tes lèvres, l'impatience de tes mains, la chaleur de ta peau._

_Si tu savais combien j'ai rêvé de te sentir contre moi… te vénérer de mes mains, t'aimer de mon corps… _

_Tant d'années que je pense à ça… Tant de temps que je feins de n'être pour toi rien d'autre que celui que tu croises chaque jour et qui parfois te sert de défouloir à bien autre chose que l'amour. _

_On dirait un jeune adolescent qui a encore du mal à prendre le dessus sur ses hormones, je l'ai cru… au début. Mais j'ai réalisé que si mes yeux revenaient trop souvent à toi, si mon cœur se mettait à battre plus vite en ta présence, c'était à cause de quelque chose qui était plus fort que le désir, plus puissant que moi… Plus destructeur que tout. _

_Je voudrais…connaître ton corps…Tu sais j'imagine que je peux le faire vibrer. Lorsque je le vois se mouvoir sous tes vêtements un peu trop amples, je l'entends m'appeler, me supplier de le toucher, comme le plus beau des violons appellerait son archer afin de jouer la mélodie envoûtante de l'amour. _

_Je voudrais laisser une de mes mains sur ta poitrine pour sentir battre ton cœur pendant que l'autre descendrait à l'endroit où le plaisir est le plus fort._

_Je voudrais que mes oreilles soient remplies de tes gémissements. Que mes yeux soient envahis par ta vue. Que mon odorat soit comblé par ton parfum. Que ma langue soit saturée par le goût de ta peau._

_Je voudrais que tu deviennes l'unique sens de ma vie._

_Mon Tout. Mon Monde. _

_Et je voudrais tellement être le tien. Je voudrais que tu me boives, que tu m'aspires, que tu me prennes contre toi._

_Tend-moi la main comme tu l'as tendue à tant d'autres…_

_Tend-moi la main, juste une fois, et j'y déposerai mon cœur tapissé de ton image._

_Je t'aime. _»

Des murmures admiratifs et des soupirs alanguis se firent entendre lorsque Draco Malfoy abaissa le parchemin, signe qu'il avait fini de lire. La plupart des élèves restaient silencieux, visiblement admiratifs tandis que de part et d'autre de la salle on entendait fuser un quolibet ou un gloussement.

Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, il n'aurait pas pu trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait… Il aurait peut-être émis un borborygme ou deux histoire de sortir un son, mais aucun mot existant n'aurait pu dire combien il était ému par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Son regard suivit la main délicate de Draco Malfoy alors qu'elle replaçait d'un geste empreint de nervosité une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et la seule chose que son esprit put délivrer fut une vision de cette main passant dans sa propre chevelure, et cette oreille à l'écoute de tous les mots tendres qu'il rêvait de lui dire.

Mais Harry rêvait un peu trop, et le réveil fut brutal cette fois-ci….

Le blond eut un léger sourire, et en suivant son regard Harry sentit brusquement un froid polaire envahir tout son être. Draco ne le regardait pas…

Non…

Il regardait une personne que Harry haïssait déjà juste parce qu'elle respirait le même air que Draco.

Cette fille était une étudiante étrangère, une hispano américaine dont le corps faisait fantasmer bon nombre d'élèves qui partageaient ses cours de droit sorcier. Linda Mayfield avait tout pour elle, Harry le savait pour l'avoir souvent observée. Et s'il l'avait autant observée, c'était parce qu'elle passait ses journées en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

Linda et sa longue chevelure brune retombant en boucles souples et soyeuses au creux de ses reins… Linda et son visage hâlé qui mettait en valeur deux yeux d'un vert brillant… Linda et son corps long et mince, ses formes discrètes et féminines…

Harry devait admettre qu'elle était belle, et contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne semblait pas gênée de ne pas avoir une poitrine généreuse… Non, c'était une personne au naturel simple et tout le monde l'appréciait… sauf Harry.

D'ailleurs en cet instant, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'elle disparaisse.

Et comme s'il avait senti la flambée de haine de Harry, Draco tourna son regard vers lui, et Harry ne put éviter cette fois de le soutenir. Il tenta de faire passer au blond toute l'hostilité qu'il ressentait en cet instant, et fut surpris de le voir se détourner en premier, comme s'il était déçu…

Ce fut donc avec soulagement que Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde sorcier et Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe accueillit la sonnerie qui marquait la fin d'un long calvaire.

**oOoOo**

– Je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !!

– Mais si, Harry.

– Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon !!

– De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix.

– Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!

C'était un dialogue de sourds, et Ronald Weasley ne pouvait qu'admirer sa fiancée car cela faisait une demi heure que ça durait.

Lui-même avait eu mal pour Harry quand il avait appris que pour ne pas être pénalisé il devait suivre des cours de rattrapage donnés par un autre étudiant.

Enfin tout ça… c'était avant d'apprendre le nom de l'étudiant en question.

Car on aurait pu croire que Harry aurait été ravi de passer six heures par semaine en tête à tête avec Draco Malfoy, mais…

– Pitiééééééééééééééééééééééééé, ne m'oblige pas !!

… Visiblement, ça ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

Pourtant depuis le temps que les deux jeunes gens voyaient leur meilleur ami se rendre malheureux à rester à distance de Sa Majesté des Glaces, ils auraient pensé que la chose eût été facilitée par l'heureux concours de Sir Richards, cela dit rien ne semblait joué.

Ronald poussa un énième soupir d'agacement, quelques années plus tôt il se serait ouvert les poignets et pendu avec ses propres veines s'il avait vu Harry fou amoureux de cette punaise – il ne l'avait jamais clairement dit mais c'était tellement évident que Hermione n'avait même pas eu à le lui dire pour que Ron le voie – mais pas mal d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et il avait passé l'éponge sur l'ardoise chargée de la fouine. Alors Mazeltov !

Ou pas…

Et Harry avait eu beau négocier, s'énerver, rien n'avait pu faire céder Hermione Granger.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si la jeune femme pouvait faire quelque chose pour éviter à son ami ces cours de rattrapage.

Elle ne pouvait même pas…

– Non, Harry, je ne serai jamais autorisée à te donner ces cours moi-même.

… et de cela, Ronald Weasley n'était pas mécontent.

Il voyait déjà peu sa petite amie, alors il profitait du temps où il pouvait l'avoir pour lui seul.

Et puis il était temps que Harry fasse un pas vers Malfoy, même si c'était forcé.

De plus, ces six heures là seraient six heures en moins que Harry passerait à s'incruster dans son canapé à l'empêcher de faire le bonheur de sa fiancée.

Finalement Ron était très heureux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements…

**oOoOo**

Ce fut donc la mort dans l'âme que Harry se rendit à sa leçon de rattrapage. Leçon qui avait lieu – pour plus de commodité bien entendu – chez Draco Malfoy, ce qui lui donnait doublement envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Il était exactement dix huit heures lorsqu'il appuya sur la touche de l'interphone au bas de l'immeuble du blond. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'une voix grave lui réponde :

– Oui ?

– C'est moi… euh…

– Potter, je t'attendais. Ne bouge pas je viens t'ouvrir.

Harry haussa les sourcils, étonné, mais supposa que l'interphone ne devait pas fonctionner. Il profita donc des quelques instants qui lui restaient pour observer ce qui l'entourait.

Le quartier n'était pas trop mal, si l'on ne regardait pas les voitures abandonnées (probablement volées d'ailleurs) et les poubelles qui semblaient ne pas avoir été vidées depuis longtemps. L'immeuble n'était qu'à quelques rues de l'Université, ce qui était fort pratique pour Malfoy, mais tout avait l'air à l'abandon.

Harry vit Malfoy arriver derrière la vitre de la grande porte, ce dernier souriait et le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine.

– Excuse moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, je n'arrive pas à ouvrir depuis chez moi. Entre je t'en prie.

Harry s'exécuta sans un mot et suivit le blond dans les escaliers. Ils montèrent les étages les uns après les autres, toujours plus de marches… tellement que le jeune homme se demanda quand cela finirait en bénissant sa robuste constitution de joueur de Quidditch.

Ce ne fut qu'au septième étage que Malfoy cessa de monter les marches et prit le couloir de gauche. Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres jusqu'à une porte visiblement neuve sur laquelle aucun nom ni numéro n'apparaissait et Malfoy l'ouvrit puis s'effaça pour laisser Harry passer.

– Le salon est à ta gauche.

– Merci, fit le brun en entrant dans la pièce indiquée.

Ainsi c'était cela, l'univers de Draco Malfoy…

Le salon ne donnait pas d'idée précise du reste de l'appartement mais reflétait assez son propriétaire : ordonné, soigneux… joli.

Harry allait d'ailleurs complimenter son hôte mais l'arrivée inopinée d'une autre personne le coupa dans son élan.

– Bonsoir, le salua chaleureusement Linda Mayfield.

– Bonsoir, répondit-il en tentant vainement un sourire naturel.

La jeune femme ne sembla pas voir cette pitoyable grimace et s'adressa à Malfoy.

– Je crois que je vais te laisser, j'ai du travail.

– D'accord, lui répondit le jeune homme, tu m'excuses si je ne te raccompagne pas.

– Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que je vais trouver mon chemin. Au revoir Harry, lança-t-elle en sortant.

Harry se sentit soudain très triste, il avait toujours soupçonné une relation plus qu'amicale entre Malfoy et Linda Mayfield mais en avoir la preuve en la trouvant chez lui était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

– Assieds-toi je te prie, l'invita Malfoy.

Il lui désignait un canapé à l'air confortable, Harry s'y laissa tomber en retenant un soupir de lassitude.

– Je suis navré de t'avoir fait escalader sept étages mais l'ascenseur est en panne, comme pas mal de choses d'ailleurs. Je vais nous servir du thé glacé et nous pourrons commencer.

Tétanisé, Harry le regarda faire, admirant malgré lui la grâce naturelle des gestes de son hôte. Il ne se serait pas lassé de regarder ces mains pâles disposer verres et assiettes sur le plateau, mais Malfoy en eut rapidement terminé avec sa besogne, il revint vers lui, toujours souriant, et déposa son fardeau sur la table basse.

– J'ai pensé que tu aurais peut-être un petit creux, et puis ça aide à réfléchir quand on travaille, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé, bien trop près au goût de Harry.

Pour se donner une contenance, ce dernier attrapa un biscuit et mordit dedans, cela lui donnait au moins l'excuse de ne pouvoir parler la bouche pleine. Malfoy ne tint pas compte de son mutisme et se pencha pour attraper ce qui s'avéra être un énorme livre sous son canapé.

– J'ai consigné tous les cours de lettres dans ce livre, ainsi que des devoirs que le professeur a trouvés bons, je crois que nous devrions commencer à revoir quelques bases comme les champs lexicaux ou les adjectifs, après on verra si on reprend les œuvres… enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé faire. Ca te convient ? demanda-t-il.

– Euh… oui… répondit Harry.

Ces cours allaient être longs… très longs.

**oOo**

– Humph… Par Merlin, je t'en prie Harry, tu vas finir par te transformer en guimauve si tu continues, geignit Ron.

Ledit Harry haussa les épaules sans tenir compte des pitoyables gémissements de son meilleur ami. De toute façon il y avait droit dès qu'il posait un œil sur Draco Malfoy, et la vue du jeune homme valait bien cette petite souffrance auditive.

Son cœur aussi souffrait, mais il lui suffisait que Draco sourie pour qu'il se gonfle de bonheur alors ça lui convenait. Et puis il y avait les cours de rattrapage… des moments où ce sourire n'était destiné qu'à lui, où cette voix ne s'adressait qu'à lui… où ce regard magnifique ne se posait que sur lui.

Petit à petit, il cédait à cette douce chaleur qui le faisait se sentir plus vivant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Tout doucement il commençait à s'avouer des choses…

Harry ne vivait plus que pour ces moments là, pour ces minuscules petites heures qu'il aurait aimé voir s'étendre à l'infini.

Mais qui au final passaient trop rapidement… à vingt heures précises Malfoy regardait sa montre et disait invariablement « ah… je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui » et il le raccompagnait jusqu'à l'interphone, sept étages plus bas. C'était là – et là seulement – que Harry bénissait ces interminables volées de marches, elles lui permettaient de profiter de Malfoy juste un peu plus, un sursis en quelque sorte. Et puis il s'en allait dans la nuit qui tombait chaque jour un peu plus vite.

Et puis il arrivait que Malfoy se trouve dans les endroits que Harry fréquentait avec ses amis, comme ce soir au Saint Patrick, un pub irlandais qui était le quartier général de Seamus Finnegan depuis son entrée à l'Université de Droit Sorcier. Il y avait emmené ses anciens coreligionnaires et depuis ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'y retrouver chaque vendredi soir, afin de fêter dignement la fin de leur pénible semaine de cours. A cette occasion, même Hermione laissait ses livres fermés et se joignait au désordre ambiant, elle avait appris aussi durement que les autres que les instants passés avec ceux que l'on aime sont précieux.

Ce soir Malfoy était là, en compagnie de quelques amis lui aussi. Harry avait reconnu Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Linda Mayfield, ils avaient l'air de s'amuser…

– Au fait, Harry, comment ça se passe les cours avec le sieur Malfoy ? demanda Seamus.

– Il se régale ! s'exclama Ron en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de son ami.

– Sérieusement ? s'étonna l'irlandais.

– Bien entendu, quoi de mieux que deux délicieuse heures passées à écouter parler Sa Majesté Malfoy ? fit Ron, coupant pour la seconde fois la parole à Harry.

Seamus fronça les sourcils, comme s'il avait peine à croire ce qu'on lui disait.

– Qu'y a-t-il Seamus ? lui demanda Hermione.

– C'est rien, répondit Dean, mais Seamus et moi avons des cours en commun avec Zabini et Nott, et il nous arrive d'étudier ensemble. D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, Malfoy serait tout sauf un petit prince depuis la fin de la guerre, sa situation serait assez précaire.

– Précaire ? demanda Ron en souriant. Tu veux dire qu'il n'a plus qu'un seul dressing de fringues hors de prix à mettre sur son royal popotin ?

Harry fusilla son meilleur ami du regard, ce qui lui permit de ne pas afficher sa stupéfaction.

– Non, je crois que c'est un peu moins drôle que ça, fit Seamus en lançant un regard en coin au groupe d'anciens serpentards. D'après ce que je sais, la fortune des Malfoy a été placée sous tutelle depuis la fin de la guerre, l'état s'est pas mal sucré en se servant de la condamnation de Lucius pour crimes contre l'humanité et ce qui reste est bloqué jusqu'au vingt et un ans de Draco.

– Mais alors… commença Harry, peinant à comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette situation pour le blond.

– Draco Malfoy est ruiné, c'est tout, termina Dean.

– C'est déjà pas mal, si tu veux mon avis, renchérit Seamus. Mais bien que Malfoy ait été un redoutable trou du cul du temps de notre scolarité à Poudlard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il ne méritait pas ça.

Dean hocha la tête sombrement entre deux lampées de Guiness.

– Mais comment fait-il pour s'en sortir alors ? demanda Harry, abasourdi.

Cette fois-ci, Ron s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, ce dont le jeune homme lui fut reconnaissant.

– Eh bien c'est assez compliqué pour lui visiblement, il est obligé de vivre en collocation pour rester à flot, et d'après Zabini, notre blondinet préféré prostituerait son intelligence en donnant des cours, ce que tu dois savoir, mon cher Harry, étant donné que tu es son plus important client, répondit Seamus.

Harry commençait à se demander s'il ne souffrait pas d'hallucinations auditives… il pensait avoir entendu son irlandais d'ami dire que Malfoy faisait payer ses cours.

Pourtant le blond ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça.

Ron, qui ne perdait pas le nord et savait tout des leçons privées de Harry (y compris leur gratuité) retourna le couteau dans la plaie en demandant des précisions.

– Comment ça, Harry est son « plus important client » ?

– Ma foi, fit Dean en se grattant le menton, il me semble bien que personne d'autre n'a droit à six heures de cours par semaine.

– Clair, ajouta Seamus avec un sourire goguenard, tu dois y tenir à cette matière pour lâcher autant de galions à notre petit génie. Moi en tout cas j'adorerais prendre des cours avec lui.

– Il me semble pourtant qu'il n'y a pas d'options littéraire à l'Université de droit sorcier, pointa Hermione fort à propos alors que Harry songeait à offrir aux deux futurs avocats un menu spécial « table en bois dans tes gencives ».

– C'est pas grave, je me fiche de la littérature de toute manière, je n'irais que pour la colocataire de Malfoy.

L'irlandais poussa un soupir rêveur.

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Dean en regardant à la table de Malfoy quelques mètres plus loin.

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé Ron eut un sourire attendri pour sa moitié et Harry pédala dans la semoule sans toutefois parvenir à comprendre un traître mot de ce que ses camarades disaient.

– Hey, Harry, tu as déjà pu la voir en petite tenue quand tu arrivais chez Malfoy ? demanda Dean avec des yeux brillants d'excitation contenue.

– Mais… qui ?

Pourtant il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû poser la question, que c'était inutile…

Mais bon, il l'avait fait et la réponse pourtant attendue fut pour lui comme un nouveau coup de poignard.

– Linda Mayfield voyons… enfin Harry, tu sais quand même que Malfoy et elle partagent un appartement… non ?

L'esprit soudain vide, Harry acquiesça.

– Euh… oui, bien sûr je savais… mais elle n'est jamais là quand j'y vais et… bon je vais me chercher un autre verre.

Et il se leva précipitamment sans faire attention aux regards ébahis qui le suivaient, sans même se souvenir que la serveuse venait à peine de lui amener sa bière et qu'il n'y avait pas encore touché.

De toute façon il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

Quelques instants plus tard, après avoir passé près de vingt minutes dans les toilettes à se remettre du choc, Harry se retrouva accoudé au bar devant une triple vodka caramel, savourant la douce brulure du liquide alcoolisé que le sucre rendait traître. Il aurait certainement mal au crâne le lendemain, et il regretterait de s'être ainsi donné en spectacle devant ses amis qui ignoraient tout de son attirance pour Malfoy mais pour le moment il ne pensait qu'à une chose : éliminer la vision d'une Linda Mayfield paradant en string léopard sous le regard concupiscent de Draco Malfoy.

Alors il tenta de se noyer dans son verre, mais ce dernier fut trop rapidement vide.

Harry dut donc en demander un autre.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'au lieu de la chaleur de la vodka, il sentit le goût fruité – et certainement pas alcoolisé – du thé glacé.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour signifier au barman qu'il s'était trompé de commande mais une voix bien connue le devança.

– J'ai pensé que ce serait bien plus salutaire pour ton crâne, ne m'en veux pas, fit Malfoy en souriant.

Et là, Harry réalisé plusieurs choses :

Premièrement, Malfoy avait des paillettes d'argent dans le regard.

Deuxièmement, Malfoy se trouvait de l'autre côté du comptoir, à l'endroit normalement occupé par le barman.

Troisièmement, il devait avoir l'air pitoyable ainsi vautré sur le bar.

– Malfoy ? fit-il bêtement.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit.

– Lui même, Potter, et en tant que débitant de boissons alcoolisées, je refuse de te resservir, disons que tu me revaudras ça demain matin.

Harry se redressa, soudain incroyablement conscient de sa tenue débraillée et des miettes de cacahuètes maculant son sweat shirt deux fois trop grand. L'exact opposé du blond dont les vêtements étaient impeccables et parfaitement ajustés en dépit de leur facture visiblement simple. Le jeune homme réussirait à voir la classe même en s'habillant de sacs poubelles.

Analysant la situation plus calmement, Harry réalisa également que le barman qui lui avait servi sa première vodka était parti, et que Malfoy le remplaçait. Sachant ce qu'il savait à présent sur la situation du blond, il s'abstint de tout commentaire déplacé sur les petits boulots et il se rendit compte qu'il admirait Malfoy, car il gardait ce calme serein qui le caractérisait depuis quelques mois même en essuyant un comptoir et en faisant la conversation à des ivrognes, alors que sa situation était terriblement injuste…

Mais plutôt que de parler des sujets fâcheux, Harry balança la première banalité venue :

– Je ne suis pas saoul.

Puis il se félicita mentalement de cette réplique digne du Cid, sauf que lui était parti tout seuli…

– Disons dans ce cas que je t'empêche de l'être, il serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas réviser correctement notre examen de lundi, répondit le blond sur un ton badin.

Harry saisit la balle au bond, il avait envie de discuter un peu avec l'autre homme.

– Disons que tu n'as peut être pas tort, à ton avis, sur quelle œuvre le professeur Richards va-t-il nous interroger ?

– Je crois que Dom Juan a d'excellentes chances de nous tomber dessus, un grand classique de la littérature française que nous nous devons de connaître pour ce cours dont la vocation est de faire un large tour d'horizon littéraire.

– Croyez-vous ? fit Harry en souriant à son tour devant l'imitation très réussie de leur professeur.

– J'en suis absolument certain, mon cher.

Et à quelques mètres de là, Hermione Granger essayait de distraire son petit ami qui semblait sur le point de vomir à tout instant, pas tant à cause de la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait absorbé – sa chope de Guiness était encore aux trois quart pleine – que de la vision de son meilleur ami en train de discuter avec Draco Malfoy.

La jeune femme était d'ailleurs assez amusée par l'expression de pure béatitude sur le visage de Harry.

De même, le regarde dont le blond le couvait ne pouvait être ignoré.

Mais comme avec ces deux là les choses n'avaient jamais été aisées, Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste, elle avait fait sa part du travail en les réunissant, et même encore plus avec l'aide de Sir Richards… le reste du chemin, ils devraient le faire seuls.

**oOo**

Les choses changèrent peu à peu à partir de ce vendredi soir où Harry avait discuté avec Draco au « Saint Patrick »…

L'air se refroidit, la nature s'endormit avec la promesse de ne se réveiller qu'au printemps et entre les deux anciennes némésis l'atmosphère se réchauffa, se teintant de la chaude couleur du désir inassouvi.

Bien entendu, tout le monde l'avait remarqué, sauf les principaux concernés… Et pourtant comment manquer ces regards remplis d'envie et de tendresse, comment ne pas se sentir de trop même lorsqu'ils parlaient de la météo ?

Toujours est-il que Harry prit l'habitude de passer quelques heures à discuter avec Draco chaque vendredi soir alors que celui-ci travaillait, délaissant chaque fois ses amis un peu plus tôt.

Draco refusait toujours de lui servir de l'alcool, et Harry n'essayait même plus de protester lorsqu'un verre de thé glacé atterrissait sous son nez.

Ce fut par un vendredi de la fin du mois de novembre que le point de non retour fut dépassé…

Le « Saint Patrick » était désert, les clients s'étaient enfin décidés à affronter la bise glacée pour regagner leurs pénates lorsque le guitariste qui avait été engagé par le gérant avait décidé de déclarer forfait pour la nuit.

Draco, qui avait accepté de faire la fermeture – par bonté d'âme, prétendait-il – terminait de ranger verres et bouteilles sur les étagères de bois patiné tandis que son dernier client cuvait son thé glacé au comptoir.

– Potter, il est deux heures du matin, tu n'es pas fatigué ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé que démentait son sourire.

– Je suis en pleine forme, par contre tu as l'air vanné…

Draco haussa les épaules.

– La fatigue n'est pas grand chose, je peux tenir, fit-il. Et puis j'aurai toute la mort pour me reposer.

– Très drôle… Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la magie pour ranger ? Ce serait tout de même plus rapide.

Cette fois Draco ne répondit pas, il continua en silence à ordonner les bouteilles selon un ordre que Harry ne comprenait pas, réfléchissant visiblement à la meilleure réponse à donner.

– Je crois que tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, finit-il par dire froidement.

Harry sursauta, il avait l'impression d'être revenu des mois en arrière, il se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était très rapidement habitué au nouveau Draco, celui qui se montrait ouvert et dont l'humour mordant le faisait toujours sourire.

Visiblement, il venait de toucher un point sensible…

Se mordant la lèvre de dépit, le jeune homme ne se résolut pas à faire ou dire quoi que ce fut bien que son instinct lui commandât de quitter son tabouret et de s'en aller sans tarder.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence tendu, comme si des choses importantes étaient sur le point de se dire…

Puis Draco poussa un soupir et se retourna, montrant à Harry un visage dépourvu de la morgue qui caractérisait pourtant si bien Malfoy lorsqu'il se fermait aux autres. Ses yeux reflétaient une profonde lassitude et la fossette avait disparu.

– Tu tiens vraiment à savoir pourquoi je n'utilise plus la magie ?

Ce n'était pas réellement une question, aussi Harry se contenta-t-il de hocher doucement la tête, résistant de toutes ses forces à l'envie de sauter par dessus le comptoir et d'effacer d'un baiser ce pli amer de la lèvre du blond.

Draco enfonça ses mains dans les poches du jean délavé dont la coupe avait fait rêver Harry toute la soirée, une mèche de cheveux tombait devant son œil droit comme pour voiler son regard.

– Je suis le fils d'un Mangemort, c'est juste ça… J'ai depuis longtemps accepté d'endosser les erreurs de mes parents mais il y a des choses qui restent douloureuses.

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme pour chercher ses mots, et remit d'un geste nerveux la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

– Tu te souviens surement du procès de mon père, ce que tu ne sais peut-être pas c'est que j'ai remis en cause l'une de ses condamnations : celle qui l'accuse du meurtre de ma mère. D'après les Aurors, il l'aurait tuée juste avant d'être arrêté au Manoir, mais je suis certain que c'est faux. Et très étrangement, peu après mon appel devant le Magenmagot, des éléments prouvant que j'avais participé à l'enlèvement de plusieurs moldus ont été découvert chez mes parents et j'ai été jugé à huis clos, sans avocat, sans même savoir exactement de quoi il retournait…

La voix de Draco s'était voilée d'une nuance de colère que Harry comprit aisément, lui même se sentait en état de réduire le Ministère en miettes. Il avait envie de réconforter le blond mais celui-ci n'avait pas encore achevé son récit…

– J'ai donc été reconnu coupable mais vu que j'avais par la suite 'œuvré pour le bien', ils ont seulement brisé ma baguette magique et je n'ai plus le droit de faire de magie, dit-il avec amertume avant de planter son regard orageux dans celui, médusé, de Harry. Voilà pourquoi je perds mon temps à ranger de cette façon.

Il y avait une lueur de défi dans ses yeux, une étincelle qui contenait tout ce qui restait à Draco de la fierté des Malfoy… de sa fierté d'homme.

– Je… je ne savais pas… balbutia Harry, plus pour entendre sa voix qu'autre chose.

Draco haussa les épaules comme pour signifier que le sujet était clos.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Quelques instants plus tard, le pub étant propre et rangé pour le lendemain, les deux jeunes hommes sortirent en silence dans la nuit froide.

Harry regarda Draco fermer soigneusement les grilles et brancher l'alarme, son propre cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure : il devait trouver quelque chose à dire pour briser ce malaise entre eux…

Hélas, il était tellement angoissé à l'idée de laisser partir l'ancien Serpentard ainsi qu'il n'entendit pas les pas feutrés qui s'approchaient, pas plus qu'il ne vit l'homme qui le frappa derrière la tête à l'aide d'une batte de baseball. Par contre il distingua très bien les trente six chandelles qui dansaient la macarena autour de lui…

Les minutes qui suivirent restèrent confuses, plus tard il se souviendrait seulement du bruit des corps qui s'entrechoquaient, des souffles haletants et du bruit mat de la batte tombant au sol suivi de celui, étouffé, d'un corps près de lui.

Encore hébété, il ne protesta pas lorsque les bras solides de Draco l'aidèrent à se remettre debout pas plus qu'il ne répondit aux questions que l'autre lui posa.

Harry crut saisir des bouts de phrases tels que « eh merde, manquait plus que ça » et « putain de sauveur qui pèse un âne mort » tandis que le blond le hissait en travers de ses épaules puis, sentant que c'était le bon moment, il s'évanouit.

– Oui… Oui c'est bien ça, taille moyenne, brun avec un tatouage tribal dans le cou.

Ce fut la première chose qui parvint jusqu'au cerveau de Harry après son évanouissement : la voix de Draco.

Petit à petit, le jeune homme se réveilla, prenant conscience des choses qui l'entouraient comme le canapé moelleux sous lui, la douceur de la couverture sur son corps, la subtile odeur du parfum de Draco…

Puis il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans le salon accueillant de l'appartement du blond et que celui-ci se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, visiblement en train de décrire leur agresseur au téléphone.

– Exactement… Oui. Très bien, monsieur l'agent, je passerai demain déposer une plainte contre cet individu. Merci.

Draco raccrocha le combiné en soupirant, l'air épuisé.

Cependant il eut un sourire en voyant que Harry avait les yeux ouverts.

– Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Potter.

Harry grommela ce qui au départ devait être un « merci » mais apparemment les signaux entre son tronc cérébral et ses cordes vocales étaient encore en grève.

– Tu m'en diras tant, répondit Draco en se retenant de rire avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Et comme si la présence de Harry à cette heure indue était naturelle, son hôte lui servit une tasse de ce qui s'avéra être le meilleur chocolat chaud qu'il eut jamais bu.

– Je suis désolé, dit Harry d'une voix rauque lorsqu'il fut sûr de pouvoir s'exprimer clairement.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Draco en sirotant le liquide brulant dans se propre tasse. A vrai dire, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour ce qui est arrivé car je savais que ça pouvait arriver. Faire la fermeture d'un établissement pareil implique de s'exposer aux braqueurs.

Ne sachant que dire, Harry hocha la tête puis laissa son regard dériver sur le corps de l'ancien Serpentard – chose qu'habituellement il s'interdisait mais ce soir là il se sentait un peu masochiste sur les bords – ce qui lui permit de remarquer ses mains écorchées, sa chemise déchirée et une légère marque bleutée sur sa mâchoire.

– Po… Potter… on peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

La voix légèrement haletante de Draco lui parvint comme à travers un brouillard mais lui permit de reprendre pied dans la réalité et de réaliser qu'il s'était approché de l'autre homme… beaucoup approché.

Trop approché.

Ils étaient si proches à présent que Harry n'avait plus qu'un geste à faire pour caresser cette peau pâle, ce qu'il fit sans se demander si c'était convenable.

De toute façon avec Draco Malfoy, aucune de ses envies ne l'était.

– Il t'a frappé, murmura-t-il en caressant la peau soyeuse.

– Il t'a assommé, j'ai eu plus de chance.

La main de Harry glissait encore et encore sur son visage, Draco fronçait les sourcils en fixant le brun comme pour essayer de lire dans ses pensées.

– Tu devrais arrêter ça, Potter, fit-il un peu faiblement.

Mais Harry n'écoutait déjà plus, il venait de le sentir frémir sous ses doigts…

– C'est pas une bonne idée… tenta Draco, mais sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

Et le pouce de Harry effleurait déjà sa lèvre inférieure.

– Et merde…

Ces mots signèrent la capitulation de Draco Malfoy et de ses résistances pourtant solides, qui dans un mouvement fluide il se laissa glisser de l'accoudoir afin de se retrouver tout contre son ancien ennemi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut doux…

Au delà même de ce qu'aurait pu imaginer Harry – et il avait pensé à ce baiser tant de fois depuis quelques mois – ces lèvres sur les siennes avaient la texture de la soie, le goût du péché.

Ce fut passionné…

Parce que lorsque l'on cède à cette attraction, on ne peut pas résister à l'urgence, à la chaleur qui se met à couler dans les veines… depuis le point d'impact jusqu'au creux des reins. Harry sentait les mains de Draco glisser le long de son corps, frôler sa peau sous le tissu un peu trop ample du tee shirt enfilé – comme toujours – à la hâte quelques heures plus tôt.

Ce fut bon…

Incroyablement, merveilleusement bon. Comme une explosion de sensations… comme un homme assoiffé en plein désert se serait plongé dans une source d'eau fraiche, Harry se baignait dans la douce chaleur que lui procurait le baiser de l'autre homme…

Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura cet instant, une minute... une heure peut-être ? Il cessa même de penser, préférant se concentrer sur ces lèvres délicatement ourlées qui partaient à l'assaut des siennes, heureux de déposer les armes.

Et même quand ils se séparaient pour reprendre leurs souffles, leurs mains continuaient de se toucher, leurs corps de se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

– Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue, souffla le blond d'une voix rauque avant de le pousser pour qu'il s'allonge dans le canapé et de le recouvrir de son corps.

L'ancien gryffondor allait répondre que lui aussi se sentait devenir complètement fou, mais un long gémissement fut le seul son qu'il put émettre lorsqu'il sentit tout contre son entrejambe l'excitation de Malfoy. Ce dernier eut un sourire tout contre sa bouche et se mit à onduler du bassin… lascivement d'abord, sans cesser d'embrasser Harry, puis plus rapidement.

– Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que… fit soudain une voix féminine à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se relevèrent d'un même mouvement, fixant l'entrée de la pièce d'un air hagard.

Harry réalisa avec un temps de retard qu'une jeune femme se tenait à l'entrée de la pièce et les regardait d'un air réprobateur. Ce fut comme si une main cruelle et glacée lui comprimait soudain la poitrine…

– Draco Malfoy, je peux savoir ce que tu croyais faire _exactement _? siffla-t-elle, et le blond se ratatina instantanément sur la banquette, confirmant les soupçons de Harry.

La jeune femme brune se tenait droite, les poings serrés, faisant fi de sa tenue légère – Dean et Seamus en seraient tombés à la renverse, s'ils avaient pu voir ce corps mince à peine couvert par une minuscule brassière et un panty microscopique – elle se mit à parler à toute vitesse dans une langue que Harry identifia comme étant de l'espagnol.

Et lorsque Draco parla, il sut que tout cela avait été une erreur…

– Linda… balbutia le blond. Attend, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… Je…

Oui.

Depuis le début, c'était une erreur.

Comme dans un rêve – un cauchemar – Harry se leva, toisant le blond dont le visage semblait encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire puis s'adressa à la jeune femme :

– Il a raison, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Désolé pour le dérangement, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Puis il la contourna et quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière, même lorsqu'il entendit cette voix si attirante l'appeler…

– Potter ! Attend !

Il saurait résister à présent…

De toute façon, il s'était mis dans cette situation sans l'aide de personne, il devait assumer.

Il avait déjà survécu à Voldemort… il saurait bien survivre à Draco Malfoy.

Mais pourrait-il survivre avec un cœur en miettes ?

**oOo**

– Oh… Par Merlin, tu ne vas pas recommencer ?! s'exclama Ron Weasley.

Son meilleur ami haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur son rapport de stage.

– Ne t'en fais pas, aucun risque.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry d'être aussi studieux…

Mais depuis quelques semaines ce dernier ne faisait que travailler, il avait même été premier aux examens de fin de semestre, ce qui lui avait valu d'être envoyé en stage dans l'unité d'élite des Aurors de Belfast pendant deux mois entiers alors que lui même était resté à Londres à trier de la paperasse pour Maugrey Fol'œil.

Le stage s'était terminé au début du mois de mars, et depuis son retour, Harry lui semblait étrange… Hermione avait remarqué une tendance à la mélancolie dès le mois de décembre mais Ron avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une tristesse coutumière des orphelins pendant les fêtes, il avait donc convié son ami au Terrier et tout s'était bien passé et l'ambiance familiale avait fait du bien à Harry – ça, plus la présence de Charlie avec qui Harry s'entendait vraiment bien ! – mais il devait admettre qu'il s'était peut être trompé dans ses estimations.

– Je dois te laisser, j'ai deux ou trois choses à vérifier à la bibliothèque, fit soudain le brun en se levant.

Et avant que Ron put dire quoi que ce fut, il avait disparu.

Ca aussi c'était étrange, Harry avait pris l'habitude de disparaître aux moments les plus inattendus et de réapparaitre quand ça lui prenait.

Mais généralement quelques secondes après qu'il soit parti…

– Excuse moi, Weasley, il me semble que Potter était avec toi il y a un instant, sais-tu où il est parti ? fit une voix bien connue dans son dos.

… Malfoy apparaissait et demandait après lui.

– Il est parti étudier à la bibliothèque, répondit Ron en souriant.

Le blond hocha la tête comme pour le remercier et partit précipitamment.

Ce genre de chose arrivait presque tous les jours depuis le retour de Harry et bien que cela amusât beaucoup Ron, il commençait à trouver la situation un peu lourde.

En tout cas, Malfoy devait avoir fait quelque chose de grave pour que Harry le fuie ainsi.

**oOo**

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Sir Richards roula le parchemin qu'il venait de relire et regarda ses élèves de son habituel air bienveillant.

Il était satisfait des progrès de chacun, d'autant plus sur le sujet qu'il avait donné et dont les notes seraient prises en compte à la fin de l'année.

– Je dois dire, jeunes gens, que je suis impressionné par les efforts que vous avez fournis, même si cette matière est facultative pour la plupart d'entre vous je me rends compte qu'un énorme travail a été accompli et je suis extrêmement fier de vous, dit-il en laissant volontairement son regard s'attarder au fond de la salle.

Le jeune homme brun qu'il avait cru perdu pour l'art était en quelques mois seulement devenu son meilleur élément, Malfoy mis à part – mais Malfoy était une exception, et Sir Richards envisageait très sérieusement de lui offrir de travailler avec lui à l'Université – ce qui constituait le progrès le plus fulgurant qu'un élève eut jamais fait dans sa classe.

– Je vous ai donné un sujet très délicat à traiter la semaine dernière, un thème artistiquement flou et vous vous en êtes tous sortis avec les honneurs. Un devoir s'est démarqué des autres, cependant, et je tiens à féliciter son auteur pour sa prose aussi impressionnante qu'émouvante.

Des chuchotements se firent entendre dans la grande salle, tout le monde se demandant visiblement qui était l'heureux élu.

– Monsieur Potter, nous ferez vous l'honneur de lire votre composition sur le thème de la rupture amoureuse ?

L'interpellé haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris et se mit à rougir furieusement lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mais bien qu'intimidé par la perspective de parler devant un assemblée – il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'avait jamais aimé cela – le jeune homme se leva et gagna l'estrade.

Il saisit le parchemin que lui tendant son professeur avec un petit sourire, se grattant la tête de sa main libre comme pour se donner une contenance devant le parterre de curieux auquel il faisait à présent face.

Et après s'être éclairci la voix il se mit à lire d'une voix un peu rauque :

– _« Mon amour, _

_Il est d'usage lorsqu'on rompt avec quelqu'un de donner la raison… _

_Et si j'énumérais tes défauts ? _

_Ton intelligence, par exemple, celle qui fait que tout le monde t'écoute et pas seulement moi…_

_Ton humour, qui chaque jour fait sourire les autres, et pas uniquement moi…_

_Ta beauté, qui ensorcèle les cœurs, tant de cœurs que le mien n'a aucune chance d'y survivre. _

_Tes yeux, pénétrants, captivants, dans lesquels je me suis noyé sans que tu songes un seul instant à me sauver…_

_Tes mains, qui se posent sur d'autres corps que le mien. _

_Ta bouche, qui ne déposera de baiser que sur ma tombe. _

_Ton cœur, parce qu'il ne m'appartiendra jamais alors que le mien t'est acquis depuis si longtemps._

_Ta cruauté, enfin…_

_Car tu es cruel, peut-être ne le sais tu pas mais chaque instant passé auprès de toi en pensant que je ne suis pas le seul et unique me tue plus surement que n'importe quel poison. _

_Chaque minute est une douce torture, mais une torture que je ne supporte plus…_

_Et parce que la Mort n'est rien à côté de toi, laisse moi juste emporter ton image au loin._

_Permets moi de souffrir encore de temps à autre lorsque j'irai bien._

_Car jamais tu ne cesseras d'être pour moi l'unique. _

_Pour toujours et à jamais tien. _

_Adieu. »_

– Je vous remercie, jeune homme, fit le professeur Richards lorsque la voix de Harry se fut éteinte dans un murmure.

Les autres élèves semblaient pour la plupart assez impressionnés, il s'en trouvaient bien quelques uns pour ricaner ou parler à leur voisin de leurs propres problèmes de couple, mais d'autres avaient l'air sincèrement émus, à commencer par Draco Malfoy qui, même s'il le cachait bien, avait considérablement pâli.

– Quelle malchance tout de même que vous ne restiez pas à Londres jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je suis certain que vous auriez eu une excellente note, ajouta le vieil homme. Essayez de continuer cette matière dans votre prochaine Université.

Le futur Auror baissa la tête et murmura quelques remerciements avant de regagner sa place sous les yeux ronds des élèves du premier rang.

Et Sir Richards sur qu'il venait de mettre les pieds dans le plat en annonçant que Harry Potter s'en allait…

**oOo**

Une semaine après l'annonce fracassante du professeur de lettres, tout le monde savait que Le-Vainqueur-de-Voldemort avait reçu – et accepté – une proposition de la part du centre de formation des Aurors d'Élite de Belfast.

Il avait dû alors user de toute sa ruse nouvellement apprise pour semer les curieux et les journalistes qui, bien que cette décision ne les concernât en rien, s'étaient mis à le harceler comme s'il avait avoué publiquement qu'il mangeait des civets de chatons au petit déjeuner.

Et ce samedi soir encore il avait eu un mal fou à se faufiler hors de chez lui pour se rendre chez Ron et Hermione… Avant de regretter le mal qu'il s'était donné en voyant que ses deux amis avaient organisé une soirée.

– Eh oui, avait expliqué Dean en levant sa choppe de bière, tu ne viens plus au pub alors le pub vient à toi !

Harry aurait eu du mal à expliquer qu'il ne passait plus ses vendredis au St Patrick par peur de voir à nouveau Malfoy derrière le bar…

Après ce qui s'était passé chez le blond, Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à se relever… Il était resté prostré chez lui une semaine durant à se demander ce qui n'allait pas dans son cœur, de longues heures à faire le deuil d'un sentiment dont il venait de réaliser la présence…

Après, il avait bien fallu faire quelque chose, et il avait appris que le centre de formation de Belfast prendrait le meilleur élève de sa promotion en stage et ce but l'avait fait tenir debout un mois durant… Jusqu'aux examens.

Ensuite il y avait eu les vacances et le néant à nouveau, plus d'objectif avant son départ pour l'Irlande, et là Charlie Weasley avait été l'ami dont il avait eu besoin pour oublier l'espace de quelques étreintes le goût des lèvres de Draco Malfoy, même si le manque était resté vivace.

Belfast avait été une grande bouffée d'air frais dans la vie de Harry, il avait eu la chance de rencontrer d'excellents Aurors qui lui avaient donné de bonnes perspectives d'avenir, et même si rien n'avait pu lui faire oublier ses sentiments pour l'ancien serpentard, il avait bon espoir d'y arriver en partant plus longtemps.

– Allons, Harry, ce n'est pas en restant dans ton coin que tu risques de t'amuser, lui susurra une voix grave.

– Tu as encore des progrès à faire niveau discrétion, mon cher, à moins que les dragons roumains ne soient sourds, répondit le brun en se retournant.

Charlie Weasley se tenait derrière lui, un verre à la main et un sourire joyeux aux lèvres.

– Ils sont loin d'être sourds, et c'est bien dommage, grimaça-t-il en exhibant son bras gauche recouvert de bandages. Celui qui m'a fait ça était un peu susceptible, il a moyennement apprécié le fait que je veuille lui ausculter les écailles.

La gaieté du rouquin était contagieuse, et c'était la première fois depuis une semaine que Harry se prenait à avoir envie de sourire.

– Je te donnerai des cours de discrétion si tu veux, dit-il en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

– Si tu acceptes les paiements en nature, je t'engage tout de suite.

La conversation avec le jeune dresseur de dragons était simple, ça l'avait toujours été entre eux : une allusion, un frôlement… ils avaient trouvé l'un et l'autre leur compte dans ces brèves rencontres qui avaient commencé pendant la guerre.

– Il paraît que tu désertes l'Angleterre ? demanda Charlie.

– Je m'en vais la semaine prochaine. J'aurais pu commencer directement après mon stage à Belfast mais j'avais pas mal de paperasse à signer ici donc je suis revenu.

– C'est dommage… Moi qui comptais passer voir mon frère plus souvent, je n'aurai plus aucun prétexte pour venir te voir.

Harry fronça les sourcils, étonné.

– Tu pourras passer me voir là bas…

– Je pense que je le ferai, c'est proposé si gentiment.

La soirée se déroula rapidement, Dean et Seamus entamèrent un concours de buveur de Guiness et Ron arbitra tandis que Ginny jouait les DJ avec les disques de heavy métal qu'elle avait emmenés pour l'occasion, le tout sous le regard réprobateur de Hermione que Harry se chargea de calmer à grand renfort de Malibu Coco.

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque tout le monde se décida à regagner ses pénates, ceux qui tenaient encore debout bien entendu, c'est à dire Harry et Charlie.

– Je crois que c'était une erreur d'en donner à Pattenrond, s'esclaffa Charlie lorsqu'ils furent sortis.

Harry partit d'un grand éclat de rire au souvenir pourtant proche d'un chat orange bourré au Malibu en train de chasser tout ce qui lui semblait être des souris (c'est à dire les pieds de tous les invités).

– Pour un ami des animaux tu n'as pas fait preuve de bon sens, objecta-t-il.

– Tu serais étonné de tout ce que j'ai découvert sur les dragons en buvant un coup avec eux…

Les deux hommes éclatèrent d'un nouveau fou rire qui dura jusque chez Harry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre s'il fallait se dire bonne nuit ou se proposer un dernier verre.

– Sympa ton cactus, dit Charlie d'un ton badin en avisant la plante en pot sur le perron.

Le cactus en question avait l'air plus mort que vif, en réalité.

– Oh… Je le garde parce je mets mes doubles de clés sous le pot, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

– Des clés ?

La plupart des sorciers fermaient toujours leurs portes à l'aide de sortilèges, d'où l'étonnement du rouquin.

– Personne n'irait s'imaginer que je ferme comme un Moldu, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais été cambriolé.

– C'est intéressant, j'en parlerai à mon père, je suis certain qu'il voudra essayer.

Le silence tomba entre eux, Harry ressentait un certain malaise et avait envie que Charlie s'en aille. Il voulait être seul.

– Je crois que je vais te laisser, murmura ce dernier comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée.

– Oui, c'est mieux.

– Je passerai te voir à Belfast, histoire de voir si les irlandais te traitent bien.

Lorsque Charlie l'embrassa, Harry trouva ses lèvres un peu fades, bien que douces et n'accentua pas le baiser contrairement à son habitude, ce qui les aurait conduits à entrer rapidement et à faire l'amour sur le carrelage de l'entrée.

– Bonne nuit, fit-il juste comme l'autre homme transplanait.

Puis il entra et s'adossa à la porté d'entrée.

Sa tête cogna le battant en bois une fois… deux fois… trois fois.

Une question qu'il se posait soudainement : pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé amoureux de Charlie ? C'était un garçon charmant, drôle, intéressant… Il aimait les hommes… Alors pourquoi ?

Le Survivant fit un bond, manquant de hurler de terreur lorsque la lumière de l'entrée s'alluma seule… enfin presque.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qui était le plus surprenant : que quelqu'un soit entré chez lui par effraction ou que cette personne fut Draco Malfoy.

– Si tu essaies de t'ouvrir le crâne avec cette porte, je te suggère de cogner plus fort, Potter.

Harry frissonna involontairement, la voix du blond était glaciale et pourtant il se sentait étrangement fiévreux.

– Comment es-tu entré chez moi ? demanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre contenance.

Non mais en plus, comment Malfoy était-il entré ?

– Rien de plus facile, tu avais laissé une clé sous le pot de ton cactus moribond.

La bouche du brun s'ouvrit mais aucun mot n'en sortit.

– Et si je suis ici, reprit Malfoy, c'est pour discuter. Tu me fuis depuis des mois et je commence à en avoir assez, alors autant te coincer avant que tu ne t'en ailles.

– Tu veux _discuter _?

– Oui, ce qui est apparemment impossible si j'essaie de le faire dans un lieu public, c'est pourquoi je suis venu t'attendre chez toi. En passant, félicitation, Charlie Weasley est l'un des seuls membres de la famille pour lequel j'ai toujours eu du respect.

– Pardon ?

La discussion partait un peu dans tous les sens et Harry avait du mal à saisir le but de la visite nocturne de l'ancien serpentard. Ca plus ses pseudo félicitations pour il ne savait quoi… Il décida donc qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'asseye – autre part que dans l'entrée, bien entendu – et sans un mot se rendit dans le salon où il fut rejoint par son hôte inattendu.

– Bon… Je voudrais savoir ce que tu es venu faire chez moi en plein milieu de la nuit, dit-il.

Malfoy resta debout, l'air parfaitement à l'aise et Harry dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas laisser errer son regard sur ce corps mince parfaitement mis en valeur par un jean noir et une chemise blanche.

– Je te l'ai dit, je suis venu discuter.

– À quel propos ?

– Tu te fous de moi j'espère… Tu m'évites depuis le soir où tu es parti de mon appartement comme si tu avais le feu au cul et tu me demandes de quoi je veux parler ?!

Le blond perdait rarement ses bonnes manières, et c'était toujours quand il était très énervé, Harry ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi qu'en de rares occasions…

– Je… Je… balbutia-t-il. Je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça.

Il se félicita mentalement pour avoir été si pitoyable.

Malfoy serra les poings.

– Te fous pas de ma gueule, Potter, tu t'es amusé avec moi et tu m'as jeté, aies au moins le cran de me le dire en face ! s'énerva-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre…

Il scruta le visage de l'autre homme et fut choqué par son regard… Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes qu'il devinait aussi amères que les siennes et une profonde tristesse marquait ses traits tirés.

Peut-être manquait-il autant de sommeil que lui.

– Je ne jouais pas, finit-il par dire d'une voix un peu enrouée.

Les poings se desserrèrent légèrement…

– Tu ne jouais pas ?

– Non… Je ne joue plus depuis longtemps.

L'attirance était toujours présente, et bien que Harry ne bougea pas du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était laissé tomber, elle s'exerçait.

Draco s'approchait lentement, comme l'aurait fait un chasseur allant vers sa proie…

– Pourquoi es-tu parti alors ?

Question simple.

– Tu étais avec Linda.

Réponse claire. Pourtant ça ne semblait plus aussi évident. Et s'il s'était trompé ?

– Linda ?

Le blond sembla comprendre soudain, il combla la distance entre eux et s'agenouilla au pied du fauteuil, plantant son regard orageux dans celui, perdu, de Harry.

– Crois tu sincèrement que je me serais amusé à te sauter dessus si j'avais été le petit ami de Linda Mayfield ?

Cette fois, pas de réponse, juste un haussement de tête et à nouveau les poings pâles se crispèrent.

– C'est la demi sœur de Blaise, elle m'a offert de vivre chez elle pour que je puisse survivre financièrement. Je ne suis pas un enfoiré qui prend maitresses et amants et je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour le comprendre, mais visiblement l'époque de Poudlard n'est pas révolue…

– Mais attend, j'ai pas halluciné, tu lui as dit 'c'est pas ce que tu crois', comment voulais tu que j'interprète ça autrement que comme les paroles du mec honteux d'avoir failli tromper sa copine ?! s'exclama Harry.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ces mots ni l'expression coupable sur le visage de Draco, il en était certain.

– Oh… souffla ce dernier, l'air soudain embarrassé. Je… Linda savait que j'avais des sentiments pour toi et elle… m'avait fait promettre de ne pas te sauter dessus avant de t'avoir parlé.

Harry se traita mentalement de tous les noms, il regrettait ces mois passés à fuir alors que s'il était resté juste cette fois là il aurait pu comprendre…

– Je t'assure qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi, elle voulait juste m'aider et s'est emportée quand elle a vu ce que nous faisions, conclut l'ancien serpentard avec une moue contrite avant de rajouter comme pour lui même : le jour où elle apprendra à se mêler de ses affaires…

– Je suis désolé, j'ai été con, souffla le Survivant, incapable de dire autre chose.

– Oui, un peu… parce qu'il faut être complètement débile pour ne pas avoir compris les signaux que je te lance depuis la rentrée, fit Draco avec un petit sourire.

– Des quoi ?

– Oh par Merlin, tu es vraiment un cas, Potty. J'ai tout fait pour que tu viennes vers moi, j'ai même demandé au Professeur Richards de ne recommander que moi pour tes leçons particulières… Tu n'as _rien_ vu ?

Non… Harry n'avait strictement rien vu.

Le blond continua de donner des exemples du rapprochement qu'il avait lui même provoqué mais il n'écoutait plus, il venait de réaliser que leur position actuelle – Draco agenouillé entre ses cuisses – était terriblement intime et à présent que son esprit avait cessé de se poser des questions sur les désirs de son ancien ennemi, il ne voyait plus que ce corps infiniment désirable à quelques centimètres du sien.

Et avant que son esprit eut fini d'analyser les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, Harry avait déjà saisi Draco par le col de sa chemise et l'avait attiré à lui, le faisant taire par un baiser.

Cette fois, ils étaient vraiment seuls, aucune chance que le blond en réchappe – pas qu'il eut l'air d'en avoir envie ! – ni se perde dans ses explications, les paroles n'avaient plus leur place ici.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Harry vit les boutons des vêtements céder sous ses doigts, dévoilant une peau diaphane à laquelle il goûta sans attendre.

– Potter… attend… gémit l'ancien serpentard dont les geste démentaient les paroles.

– Quoi… ? Tu veux attendre le mariage ? ironisa Harry sans cesser de le caresser.

– Non… je… et Weasley…

– Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Ron.

Le blond grogna, ne goûtant pas la plaisanterie.

– Charlie et moi… murmura le brun, s'interrompant pour donner un coup de langue sur un téton rose. On n'est pas ensemble.

Un sourire se dessina, creusant une délicieuse fossette dans la joue de Draco.

– De toute façon, tu es à moi, Potter… Depuis toujours.

Sa voix grave avait pris les accents sensuels dont Harry l'avait souvent parée en rêve, il en frissonna. La bête semblait éveillée et prête à le dévorer et jamais il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable que sous ce regard chargé de désir.

– Tu me mettras ça par écrit, susurra-t-il.

L'autre eut un petit rire.

– Bien entendu, je vais même te mettre… ça… immédiatement, répondit-il en tirant sur la ceinture du pantalon large du brun.

– Parfait, dans ce cas…

À un moment, Harry se demanda s'il était bien de continuer ce genre de jeu dans le salon alors que sa chambre – et son lit, surtout son lit – était à quelques mètres, mais dès que la bouche délicatement ourlée de Malfoy se posa sur son sexe il en oublia jusqu'à la présence de la susmentionnée chambre pour ne se consacrer qu'aux arabesques compliquées que traçait cette langue brûlante sur lui.

C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et Merlin savait qu'il l'avait imaginé, ce moment…

Bientôt, il leur en fallut plus, et sans dire un mot Draco se releva pour retirer ses propres vêtements, dévoilant son corps pâle et mince que Harry trouva parfait… indécemment parfait depuis le grain de sa peau aux courbes délicates de ses fesses, depuis le dessin discret de ses muscles déliés à ce sexe érigé qui déjà se tendait vers lui.

Pour lui…

Le sol était un peu dur mais ils n'en avaient cure, ils ne ressentaient que la douceur de leurs peaux, que le plaisir de leurs sens… que la chaleur de leurs corps enfin aimantés.

Réunis.

Harry trembla un peu au début… l'intrusion bien qu'habituelle pour lui restait un instant désagréable.

Draco aussi trembla, pas seulement au début, mais tout le temps…

Il disait des choses délicieuses aussi, le genre de choses un peu folles que l'on dit sous le coup de la passion et qui s'envolent après.

Il dit que Harry le rendait fou, et Harry lui répondit qu'il était fou de lui…

Il cria qu'il allait venir, et Harry lui dit qu'il l'attendait…

Puis plus tard, alors leurs corps luisants de sueur reposaient l'un contre l'autre, incapables de se séparer…

Il lui murmura qu'il l'aimait…

… Et Harry ne put que sourire en chuchotant qu'il l'aimait aussi.

**oOo**

**Un mois plus tard, à Belfast…**

Il avait trouvé la lettre sur son oreiller en se levant, mais il ne l'avait pas lue tout de suite.

D'abord une bonne tasse de café, un toast et une pomme.

Ensuite, il s'était assis dans son fauteuil favori – le seul qu'il avait ramené de Londres – et avait lu son courrier que venait de lui amener Hedwige : une lettre de Ron, une de Hermione pour combler les manques dans celle de Ron, puis une de Linda Mayfield avec qui Harry entretenait une correspondance régulière depuis qu'ils avaient sympathisé – et qu'elle s'était excusée pour son emportement.

Puis une bonne douche, histoire de se réveiller convenablement.

Et enfin, la lettre qui l'attendait sagement :

« _Mon amour, _

_Aujourd'hui sera une journée incroyablement vide…_

_Car je la passerai loin de toi._

_Mes mains seront désœuvrées de ne pouvoir se poser sur ton corps._

_Mes yeux seront fatigués de te chercher alors que tu ne seras pas la._

_Mon cœur va s'arrêter pour ne se remettre à battre que lorsque tu seras près de moi._

_À ce soir, _

_Draco_ »

Harry soupira de bien être en repliant le papier puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et rangea la missive avec les autres lettres que Draco lui avaient envoyées – comme Draco rangeait les siennes dans son propre tiroir – et se dit qu'il avait le temps d'écrire lui aussi un petit mot que son amant trouverait le soir en rentrant.

Car même si le blond avait décidé de s'installer avec lui dans sa nouvelle vie, ils n'en oubliaient pas moins que si les paroles s'envolaient, les écrits, eux, resteraient…

**Fin**

C'est finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… et c'est pas plus mal, j'ai fini par être tentée par l'alcoolisme tellement ça trainait en longueur sur la fin.

Si vous avez envie de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, vous connaissez le truc, quant à moi je m'en vais au loin chercher Artoung pour qu'elle écrive aussi (feignasse !), y a pas de raison !

Bisous à tous, et à bientôt !

Baddy

_PS Bonus de dernière minute __: un petit test pour réviser vos classiques : dans le dernier OS de Artoung (Charité), il y a un fabuleux jeu de mots, quel est-il ? La première personne à trouver gagne… euh… une surprise et son poids en ronronnements de bébé chat. _

i NdA : Jeu de mot laid sur la célèbre tirade du Cid dans la pièce du même nom : « Nous partîmes cinq cent et par un prompt renfort, nous nous vîmes trois mille en arrivant au port, …etc ». Désolée.


End file.
